k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
K (series)
K''' is the name of a multimedia anime/manga franchise created by GoRA. __TOC__ Anime '''K}} K''' is a 2012 anime series produced by the studio GoHands and directed by Shingo Suzuki. It began airing in Japan on October 4, 2012, as well as Animax Asia with the same release schedule. The series has been licensed by Viz Media in North America, and have also streamed the episodes on the VizAnime video site. Plot Summary Yashiro Isana has lived a relatively ordinary, simple life. He lives in the technology-advanced Shizume City and attends Ashinaka High School, a notable high school that is located on an island just outside the areas. Yashiro is friendly with everyone. Nothing ever seems wrong about him, except perhaps his habit of forgetting where his school's PDA is. However, nothing normal has been happening since the recent murder of Tatara Totsuka, prominent member of the infamous HOMRA. No one knows who exactly killed him but the man responsible bears an uncanny, identical appearance to Yashiro. Seeking vengeance, the Red Clansmen of HOMRA set out to get Yashiro and kill him. Everyone suspects that Yashiro is the murderer. But whether the guilt is his is not clear. Main Characters ;Yashiro Isana :He is a 17 year-old student at Ashinaka High School, nicknamed Shiro. Yashiro is a regular high school student coming from a regular family. He is accused of being the "evil" Colorless King responsible for murdering Clansmen Tatara Totsuka, and thus, his life is now on the line. In the midst of his struggle for survival, Yashiro learns more about the idea of Clans, Clansmen, and Kings. ;Kuroh Yatogami :He is the 18-year-old vassal of the former 7th King, Ichigen Miwa. Kuroh's goal is to fulfill his deceased master's final wish: kill the "evil" King said to be the next Colorless King, otherwise known as his successor. With the events of Tatara Totsuka's death, Kuroh accuses Yashiro of being the "evil" King, and aspires to kill him. Kuroh is a skilled swordsman and additionally possesses an unknown ability, which allows him to manifest a physical hand extension from his own. ;Neko :A mysterious, 15-year-old girl with the ability to transform from a human girl into a small kitten. Neko is childish, energetic and optimistic. She has a deep affection for Yashiro Isana and claims to be his cat, adding that they've been inseparable since the moment they first met. In addition to her transformation powers, Neko can create various illusions using the bells she uses as accessories. Manga K: Memory of Red '''K: Memory of Red}} K: Memory of Red is a manga prequel to the anime K'. It is written by GoRA and illustrated by Yui Kuroe, and has been serialized in Kodansha's ''ARiA magazine since May 28, 2012. Plot Summary In Shizume City, everyone knows about the Red King. He is a King of otherworldly power, said to be the very personification of fire. No one truly believes in his existence, yet at the same time, they both fear and admire it. The Red King is Mikoto Suoh, leader of the infamous Clan HOMRA. Anyone able to pass his Clan's "test" is able to join HOMRA. Nevertheless, their members are as close as blood kin. None of them are left alone. And none of them are harmed without their attackers being dealt with the same consequences. Main Characters ;HOMRA :Otherwise known as the Red Clan, this small-knit organization is both respected and feared throughout Shizume City. K: Stray Dog Story '''K: Stray Dog Story}} K: Stray Dog Story is a manga prequel to the anime K'. It is written by GoRA and illustrated by MINATO Saki, and has been serialized in Kodansha's ''Good! Afternoon magazine since November 7, 2012. Plot Summary Kuroh Yatogami has lost the only thing remotely close to family he had left—and to make matters worse, he’s been charged with a final task by his master that he isn’t entirely sure he’ll be able to fulfill. Follow this young modern-era samurai as he sets off on a quest to track down the next Colorless King and determine if he’s evil or not…and to strike him down where he stands if he is. Main Characters ;Kuroh Yatogami :He is the 18-year-old vassal of the former 7th King, Ichigen Miwa. Before his master's death, Kuroh was assigned to search for the next Colorless King and kill him should he be an evil being. With Miwa's sword Kotowari at his hands, now is time for Kuroh to show he is capable of the job. Appearances in Other Media Novel '''K SIDE:BLUE}} K SIDE:BLUE is a novel adaption of K'. It is written by Hideyuki Furuhashi and illustrated by Shingo Suzuki, and published by Kodansha. 'K SIDE:RED}} K SIDE:RED is a novel adaption of K'''. It is written by Rei Rairaku and illustrated by Shingo Suzuki, and published by Kodansha. Radio Drama Music Video Game Artwork Compilation Book Official Websites *K-Project' - Official Japanese K Website *'K Twitter' - Official Japanese K Twitter account *'GoRA Twitter''' - Official Japanese GoRA Twitter account Reception References Category:Browse